Mantequilla
by Zontaurop
Summary: ¿Acaso la cerveza de mantequilla tenía alcohol? Cho no lo sabía, pero estaba decidida a recuperar a Cedric. AU. Regalo para Sorcieres de la Niege del AI2013 de DDNT


**_Breve y conciso, _**_lo cierto es que me apetecía hacer algo en modo 'locura' de esta mujer. Tomé cómo referencia mi antiguo y adorado fic **Cambiando el Futuro ***suspira nostálgica* dónde Cedric deja a Cho por Nerissa y a ésta se le va una poquita la cabeza (?) GUI! FELICES SAN FERMINE...Digo, FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D Espero que al menos te rías un poquito con tu regalo del amigo invisible, que me ha costado lo suyo a pesar de ser tan corto ._. -para mi es corto, estoy acostumbrada a más- Un saludo y espero que te guste ^^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Te tenía abandonaíca, Jotaká. Pero recuerda, lo de Harry Potter es todo tuyo._

* * *

Golpea la barra con el culo de la botella, en plan pirata deprimido que acaba de llegar a tierra. ¿Por qué? Simplemente se hace esa pregunta. ¿Cómo pudo cambiarla? Una voz aguda y burlona en su cabeza lo dice _se cansó de ti, simplemente es eso, no le des más vueltas._

-¡No es posible!-Gime desesperada, llevándose ambas manos al rostro-¡No, no, no, no!

Está sola en Las Tres Escobas. Más sola que la una y en cierto estado de embriaguez –si beberse ocho, nueve cervezas de mantequilla se puede considerar cómo beber…espera, ¿acaso tiene alcohol?- estás desesperada. El baile de Navidad es en breves, unas dos semanas, y Cedric aún no ha vuelto contigo ni se ha acercado para pedirte que vayas con él.

-¿Quieres otra?

La voz de Madame Rosmerta resuena en su cabeza algo turbia, pero asiente. La mujer apenas sonríe de forma apenada, viendo cómo la chica de pelo negro se deshace en lágrimas de rabia y ¿confusión? No, no es confusión lo que Cho Chang siente. Es rabia e incomprensión. Muchos meses han pasado desde que lo dejaron, pero ella seguía manteniendo la esperanza…

Cedric Diggory había sido siempre su _príncipe azul, _aquel que la había impulsado en su carrera escolar como buscadora de Ravenclaw –a pesar de siempre haber querido ser cazadora- y aquel al que había entregado su corazón.

Pero ese _príncipe azul _ ya no estaba. Caput, c'est fini, schluss, se acabó. El alto y prefecto Hufflepuff ya no era suyo.

Y ahora lo era el chico Potter. A Cho le atraía, no tanto cómo Cedric pero así era. No sería Diggory quien la llevase entre sus brazos mientras bailaban frente a todos los presentes. Sería Potter, Harry Potter, el mismísimo chico de la cicatriz, sí, ese que salió en el último momento del cáliz cómo campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Ahoga un gemido furioso, puesto que no quiere que nadie más descubra su estado. Le ha costado bastante conseguir aquel lugar en el fondo más retirado del bar. Entonces, al girar de forma brusca la cabeza mientras se quita las lágrimas, ve un destello claro en la puerta. Una chica delgada, de brillante pelo platino hasta la cintura y ojos grises mercurio está parada allí, con su grueso abrigo y su blanca bufanda. Parece que nieva, pues tiene copos en sus hombros. Ahí es cuando a Cho le da un yo qué sé qué y aprieta la botella de tal forma que cree que la hará estallar –y si no lo hace con su fuerza, lo hará con su magia de forma inconsciente-. Quiere darle una soberana bofetada, una tremenda e increíble bofetada que la quite esa estúpida cara de idiota creída que…Bueno, sí, su preciosa cara.

Luego recordó que eso sería prácticamente imposible. No por nada, sino porque la rubia cazadora de Gryffindor era de armas tomar a pesar de ser un año menor.

Se acabó la undécima cerveza de mantequilla –y al hacerlo, Madame Rosmerta dudó seriamente si llevarla hasta la salida- y salió cómo una insolación del lugar, pasando al lado de la rubia amiguita de ese chico prepotente de Slytherin. ¿Era su impresión o se parecían demasiado? Quién sabe, quizás eran los efectos secundarios de la bebida.

Cho ya está a mitad de camino del castillo y se encuentra con su nuevo _príncipe_. El pobre balbucea cosas incomprensibles y ella lo mira con malhumor muy bien disimulado. _En cuanto acabe el Torneo, Cedric volverá a ser mío_ se dice tras despacharlo con una sonrisa inocente y una excusa barata. ¡Já! Que se ha creído esa que se va a quedar con él.

Lo único que Cho no sabía, es que no sería así. Que Cedric ya no iba a ser suyo nunca más. Ni suyo ni de la muchachita rubia que era su actual novia.

* * *

_**¿Algún comentario lleno de naranjazos?**_


End file.
